The invention relates to a mine control system for monitoring the excavation and other mine operations executed in a mine.
The field of the invention is defined more specifically in the independent claim.
Mine vehicles are used in mines, which may be underground or surface mines. The mine vehicle may be provided with one or more mine work devices for performing determined mine work tasks at the mine. The mine vehicle may be a rock drilling rig, transport vehicle or a loader, for example. Monitoring excavation and other mine work operations in large mines is complicated. At present, only scattering information about the mine and executed work in the mine is provided, whereby it is difficult to get an overall view of the mine.